


[Chinese Translation] Point of Origin 原点

by knicco



Category: The Social Network (2010), Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Zombies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knicco/pseuds/knicco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo在Zombieland醒来，显然他只有一个朋友，Columbus看起来像Mark但肯定不是Mark。发生了些事，有争斗，被惊吓，最终他们睡到了一块儿，火辣。Eduardo再度醒来，回到了现实世界。每次看到Mark都无法不想起Columbus，Eduardo发现自己希望能够回到Zombieland</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Chinese Translation] Point of Origin 原点

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Point of Origin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212106) by [bgoodg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg). 
  * A translation of [Point of Origin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212106) by [bgoodg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg). 



int of Origin (Eduardo/Columbus)

 

1.

Eduardo被一声巨响吵醒，随即被触感陌生的床和对面挂着的抽象画搞得不知身在何处。但很快Eduardo想起了诉讼，想起了他为此所订的酒店，以及，靠一只手提箱生活所带来的错位感。他躺回酒店的床上，将床单拉到颚下，琢磨着最好还是重回梦乡。

又一声巨响，Eduardo还是没去搭理。如果真有什么大事发生，酒店的管理人员会搞定的。Eduardo手上要操心的事情够多了。接下来的几分钟非常安静，但就当他刚刚开始要沉入睡眠外面又响了起来。这一次是“咚咚咚”三记敲门声。不是那种酒店经理急匆匆的敲门声或其他住客那种担忧的敲门声。

“是谁？”Eduardo提问的声音有点儿嘶哑，他坐起身，将床单拉好，光脚站在粗糙的地毯上。

但没有回答，只是又三记敲门声。Eduardo走到了门边，从紧急逃生指南旁的猫眼向外望去。什么也没有。

Eduardo退了回去，看了眼电子钟，现在是凌晨3点。再过5小时，他就得坐回谈判桌上。他刚要叹气，敲门声又响了起来。

他打开锁，插上门栓，将房门开了条缝，左右看了圈，仍然什么都看到。正当Eduardo准备放弃的时候，他光着的脚踝突然被一只骨森森的手牢牢抓住。

“Shit！”他倒在地上，腿使劲儿蹬着想要爬回房间。

这些手指后头连着的是有着一条骨瘦嶙峋皮开肉绽的手臂、一脸狰狞的嚎叫状的尸体，每向Eduardo爬近一步下巴都晃啊晃的。是的，这是一具尸体。Eduardo没办法想到其他的词来形容，尽管他尚存的理智还在奇怪酒店走廊里怎么会有尸体，抑或者为何它想要把嘴凑上自己的脚踝。僵尸，Eduardo的大脑总算帮了忙。

“Motherfucker” ，Eduardo用脚使劲踢这尸体的脑袋。眼窝陷下去的声音令人恶心，但僵尸总算松了手，Eduardo猛拉出脚逃脱出来。他跌跌撞撞地站起来，还没法相信自己所看到，但明白自己可不想这尸体留在自己房间里。Eduardo抓起了手边最近的东西，他的手提电脑，砸在了僵尸的脑袋上。血和脑浆飞溅到Eduardo的衬衣和电脑上，僵尸不再动弹了。Eduardo将尸体推出走廊，关上门，上好锁，再用椅子卡住门把。

在急促的呼吸和猛烈的心跳渐渐平稳下来后，Eduardo说“那是什么鬼东西？”

 

***

第二天的诉讼就跟地狱一样，比又开始起诉自己最好朋友的一个平常天更难熬。Eduardo回答了所有的问题，没有正视Mark的眼睛而是将目光停留在他肩膀之上。Mark的律师之一，一位穿着灰色套装的年轻女士，在这一天里不停看向他，眼神里透着担忧。Eduardo很想知道自己是不是真的看起来那么糟糕。

那个梦实在诡异。于是Eduardo上网查了有关僵尸的解梦词典，但很快就发现全是狗屎。

Eduardo回去后点了客房服务，然后就瘫在了房间的迷你酒吧。等到了晚上9点，迷你酒吧明显不够喝了，Eduardo又跑去了街对面的酒吧，六罐下去，Eduardo确信今晚可以一夜无梦了

 

Eduardo醒了过来，知道自己是在梦里。这里跟他在现实世界里入眠的是同一个酒店房间，但有些什么东西不对，一些比嵌在地毯里的血污更明显的东西。Eduardo没有费工夫从床上爬起来。现在他知道这里有什么，但是不明白为什么。他转过身找到遥控器打开了电视，但什么也没有。

“棒极了”Eduardo望向天花板，盯着雪白的墙，琢磨着有没有可能在梦里睡着。这时候门口又响起了敲门声。

“滚开！”Eduardo吼道。他可不会上第二次当。

静了一秒钟后有人开口道，“我尊重你的要求。通常我也不会勉强人，但现在这儿有一堆僵尸想要吞了我，我会非常感激如果你能帮个忙。”

Eduardo跳了起来，奔向门口打开锁。一个卷毛小个子蹿了进来，转身与Eduardo合力将试图冲进来的僵尸们关在门外。在他们终于关上门锁好后，Eduardo才发现是谁在身边。

“Mark?”

Mark转过身看了他一眼。Mark就跟平时穿的一样，牛仔裤，T恤衫，连帽衫。没穿人字拖，当然Eduardo明白这在逃脱僵尸的时候太不实用了。不过，在一英尺深的雪地上同样不实用。

"Mark, 这是怎么回事?"

Mark又看了他一眼，一脸困惑，这样明显的表情可从未在Mark脸上见过。他笨拙地伸出手，介绍道，“嗨，我是Columbus。”

 

 

2.

 

第二天，Eduardo坐在Mark对面。他们就像小孩子在操场上拌嘴一样争吵那只鸡。那些律师挖出了每一条细节，每一条都让Eduardo尴尬。

这一切都让人筋疲力尽。

他在电脑前一面吧嗒意面一面翻阅喜爱的那些博客，解决掉了晚餐。然后喝了罐啤酒，看了会儿MSNBC，在他们播到这场诉讼时关掉了电视。Eduardo挪到浴室刷牙，他低头吐在水池里，抬头就看到Mark在他身后。

“再次谢谢你救了我，”这个长得像Mark的小子开口。

Eduardo用酒店的毛巾擦干了嘴。他一定是在沙发上睡着了。“不客气，”Eduardo回道，“你叫什么来着？”

"Columbus."

Eduardo转过身，交叉起双臂向后倚在在大理石水台边，“我怎么感觉这并不是你的真名？”

“大多数人都愿意不提他们的真名，”Columbus说，“通常都用他们的故乡或者想要去的地名来代替。”

“所以你要去俄亥俄州？”

Columbus点了点头，那些倔强的小卷毛也跟着一弹一跳，“你呢？”

“我想是迈阿密，”Eduardo稍考虑了几秒回答道。尽管Dustin曾经坚持过，Eduardo从未考虑过所谓的“僵尸世界中的求生之道”。如果整个世界垮了，好吧，从某种意义上来说那已经发生在Eduardo身上了，什么计划都帮不上忙。

Eduardo离开水台，从Columbus身边擦过，然后倒在床上，把便鞋踢到床一边，“那么，僵尸。”

他明白这只是一个梦。他对面的这个人只是他潜意识里那个朋友Mark的投影，恰好表现为这个Columbus。但在他心里有那么一丁点儿的欲望想要这次卑鄙一回，抓住这个机会伤到Mark。

“你居然能幸存下来。是不是牺牲了大把朋友才逃出来的？”Eduardo一边说，一边绷紧了嘴唇和肩膀，“那句话怎么说来着？你不用跑得比老虎快，只需要跑得过朋友就成。我猜这在僵尸末日里也适用。”

当其他人责怪Mark只有两种表情——厌烦，和全神贯注在电脑前这两种，Eduardo总是能从Mark的脸上读出最细微的情感波动。但这在Columbus身上根本用不着。他的整张脸都垮了，肩膀也耸了起来，整个人就像只被踹到的小狗。

“我还是就……”Columbus开口，走向了门口，似乎宁愿出去被僵尸生吞了也比和Eduardo呆在一起来得痛快。

Eduardo跳下了床，轻声念着“对不起，我很抱歉”走上前去。他堵在门前，手放在门锁上，看向对方，“请别走。”

Columbus停了下来，撅起嘴，像是在搜索合适的词。他继续朝前走了几步又退了回来。“你有点混蛋。”Columbus最后说了出来。

Eduardo笑了起来，笑得太用力了，就着门滑到了地上，蜷坐在血迹斑斑的地毯上，“Sorry?”

Columbus站着观察了他一会儿，最终只是怂了下肩，和Eduardo坐在了一块儿。

“听着伙计，我真的很抱歉。一定是因为压力，那些僵尸或者什么的。”

Columbus点了下头，“完全明白。我曾经向商店橱窗投过石头。Well，准确来说不是石头是个苏打罐头，而且根本没敲坏玻璃，但我仍然对此感觉很过意不去。”

Eduardo靠在门上的身体向下滑了点，肩膀和Columbus靠在一起，就像以前和Mark在宿舍里一样。“就像是没来由的叛逆（注1）。”

“以前每次从商店拿食物的时候我还会在柜台上留下钱。但自从有一次差点被一个饥饿的柜员咬到肩膀后就不再这么做了。”

“不感到内疚了？”

“还是会，总觉得偷窃不对。当然，现在已经没有警察或任何人会找你麻烦了。”

“现在外面真的已经那么糟了？”

Columbus转过头。他们的脸靠得那么近，Eduardo注意到Columbus有点儿尴尬，试图向后挪一点。他的Mark可从不会这样。

“你是我这几周内撞见的第一个人。我只是猜想这儿可能有人，因为你房间上没有被喷上Z。我很高兴你愿意开门。”

Eduardo开始好奇他的梦到底是由什么构成的，“我也是。”

有那么几秒他们都没说话，但马上就被寂静中突然爆出的巨响给惊吓到了，腐烂的尸体们正在撞击房门。

“Holy shit. 那是什么？”Eduardo问。

Columbus转向他说“僵尸。”

“喔，没错。我们必须好好的堵住这门。”

Eduardo在接下来的梦里都忙着搬运家具，以及从Columbus那里了解这个新世界。

 

 

 

3.  
  
Eduardo在周六早上醒来，颈部僵直。他从酒店沙发上滚下来，小心翼翼地转动脖子，用手指按摩松弛肩膀颈部那些结块的地方。能有个全身按摩让他干什么都行，事实上他也确实在考虑是否立马冲去酒店里的SPA，最终还是放弃了这个想法，去冲了热水澡。  
  
神清气爽地换上新西装后，Eduardo开始打算这天要做什么。他在加州唯一认识的人就是他的律师们。当然，他仍然有Chris和Dustin的电话号码，见鬼，他还有Mark的。但他不愿让他的朋友面临选择站在谁一边的窘境。也许在这场诉讼了结之后，当所有事情都尘埃落定，他会和Chris还有Dustin恢复联系。但现在，Eduardo只是一个人。这儿可是加州，肯定有一大摞有趣的事情可做。但在网上搜索了5分钟后，Eduardo一无所获，只好抓起钱包，出门散步。  
  
阳光晒在身上感觉很不错，但地上尽是废弃的传单，Eduardo不得不像是踢开厚厚的落叶层一样穿过校园。他能够嗅出风中那丝咸咸的潮水味儿，明显的来自太平洋的味道。几片青草和蒲公英在这个城市的人行道和各类基础设施中飘扬。街边，汽车们堆得就跟沙丁鱼罐头一样。  
  
“这辆怎么样？”Columbus指着一辆香槟色的小货车问道。他的夹克系在腰上，拖着一个拉杆箱，看起来很可笑，还带了只猎枪，更是“锦上添花”。  
  
“我可不要在这个满是僵尸的世界末日里开着Honda逃命，”Eduardo回答，“这辆如何？”  
  
“我想敞篷车可不够实用。”  
  
Eduardo看着这辆枫叶红的宝马敞篷车，“可它美极了。”  
  
“这辆？”Columbus问，指向后面的Mini Cooper。  
  
“我们可是要开车横穿美国，不是去玩橄榄球。”  
  
“有人告诉过你，你很难讨好么？”  
  
Eduardo笑了起来，拍拍Columbus的背，“那辆怎么样？”那是辆银色的日产Xterra，看上去完好无损而且相当结实，就算不得不开过一打尸体也没问题。  
  
“我想这辆不错，”Columbus同意了。他的脸转向太阳也就是Eduardo这边，扬起嘴角，笨拙地在Eduardo肩上捶了一下，就像是小猫咪用爪子挠挠想要引起他的注意。  
  
“Come on”，Eduardo走向车子，听到Columbus的行李箱的滑轮声知道他跟上来了。  
  
Eduardo检查了驾驶位，发现没有锁。  
  
“慢”，Columbus说，带着猎枪赶上Eduardo。Columbus用枪瞄准后车座，“规矩第31条，检查后车座。”  
  
Eduardo耸了耸肩膀，打开车门，让Columbus用猎枪瞄准后车座。最后，Eduardo凑到Columbus肩上。  
  
“没问题了？”  
  
“看起来是。”  
  
Columbus将包扔到后座，Eduardo也放下了他的带的背包。Eduardo拒绝带枪，但他带上了酒店里的消防斧子，拴在包的背带上。Eduardo跳上了驾驶座，在遮光板下摸索了一圈直到一串钥匙掉到他腿上。  
  
“瞧”，Eduardo在Columbus钻进座位的时候说，“今天一定是我们的幸运日。”  
  
Columbus朝他笑了起来。Eduardo就差一点没有想要吻他。  
  
  
  
他没有去想这些梦，因为没什么好费神的。这很明显，他的潜意识在想办法应付他起诉Mark所产生的巨大压力——通过想象他们仍然是最好的朋友，一同对抗僵尸的挚友。他的潜意识是个奇怪的地方，非常奇怪。  
  
***  
  
“那么，我们去哪儿？”当城市逐渐消失在身后，Columbus问道。  
  
“你不是要去俄亥俄？我想我们得朝东开。”  
  
“可你不是要去迈阿密？”  
  
“迈阿密在东边”，Eduardo回答，“而且我也不是非要去那儿不可。”  
  
Columbus点头，试图掩盖正在垮下的嘴角。  
  
不过Eduardo通过后视镜看得一清二楚，莫名感到很不好受。  
  
“所以你家人在俄亥俄？”  
  
“我父母”，Columbus一边回答，“我猜，既然我因为死宅而逃过这劫，他们比我宅得更厉害，所以活下来的希望应该挺大。”一边在腿上搓了搓手掌。Eduardo已经明白这是他紧张时候的习惯。“你呢？是不是有一大票女朋友急着回去找？那种身着泳衣戴着太阳镜的火辣姑娘？”  
  
Eduardo觉得这种想法很好笑，“没有，我一直……”，忙着起诉你，“忙于学业。”  
  
“那真不错。是应该多念点书。”  
  
他们开过许多被遗弃的车子，大火早已烧尽。有些地方路堵得很难开过，于是Eduardo非常庆幸他们开的车是四轮驱动。他们一路驶过，这场大屠杀似乎不再真实。当然，这一切都不是真实的，都只是Eduardo的一场梦。但Eduardo感觉自己深深陷入了这个梦境。这就好像他们曾经多次设想过的公路旅行，只不过多了几杆枪。  
  
“我包里有地图”，Columbus说，“我们可以选一条高速公路，也许能看到最大的毛线球。”[注 2]  
  
Eduardo微笑，在看到Columbus解开安全带后更是大笑起来，（这可违背了）规矩第4条，试图从包里找出Rand McNally地图。这是那种在每页印有一个周的大地图。Eduardo家在装上GPS前曾经也有一本。现在由于有了google地图和车载导航仪后，读地图变成了一项过时的技能。Columbus在翻阅印有完整美国版图和主要高速公路的部分。  
  
“我们差不多在这里”，Columbus指了一指，“然后我们要去这儿。”  
  
“在这两点之间有什么有趣的地方吗？”Eduardo一边看路，一边看了眼Columbus和地图。  
  
“Well，有个地方可以去”，Columbus回答，“拉斯维加斯。”  
  
  
  
\---------  
  
  
  
  
4.  
  
  
Eduardo醒来时发现坐在乘客位上。Columbus在开车，嘴里咬着连帽衫的帽绳。正临近日出，天色就好像五颜六色的棉花糖一样交织在一起。  
  
“嗨”，Eduardo打了个招呼。他的脖子再度变得僵硬，同时因为一直蜷缩在车里而麻了手脚。他伸展了下腿脚，伸手撸了撸睡乱的头发。  
  
Columbus在驾驶位上向后偷望，欣赏之色显而易见。  
  
“开了多远了？”Eduardo问道。  
  
“差不多六英里”，他回答道，帽绳从口中落了下来。地图铺在Columbus的腿上，他们的路线已经用从便利店里拿来的记号笔标明了。  
  
“你说那里会有些什么？”  
  
“我从没去过，尽管我看过整个CSI系列。”  
  
“哦，那么”，Eduardo说道，“你可得当我的导游。我们曾经想趁春假去那里，但我们这帮人有一半不到21岁，于是去了也没啥意义。”  
  
Columbus点了点头。  
  
“你失去了很多朋友？”Columbus问道。  
  
这个问题让Eduardo想起的不是僵尸，而是诉讼。  
  
“我的意思是”，Columbus看了眼Eduardo的脸色，向后退了步，“当然你不是一定要回答。这问题太蠢了，请别回答了。好不好？好吧，请说点什么，你看上去就像母鹿被射杀了时候的斑比一样，你吓到我了。”  
  
Columbus的喋喋不休足够将Eduardo从他的思绪中拉出来，在听到斑比这个说法的时候他甚至能够笑起来。  
  
“曾经有一个”，Eduardo说得比思考得更快，“我失去了一位非常好的朋友。”  
  
Columbus没有说话，他的手指在方向盘上摸上摸下，明显因为某些原因非常忧虑。  
  
“我们不是室友，但我们总是待在一块，他那儿或我这儿。他总是埋头于计算机，总是钻研与一些我没办法理解的东西。我们有过最好的时光，我会坐在他床前，听他对我念叨。有时候我会带上食物或啤酒，我们会看着迪士尼频道上放的随便什么节目，待上一整夜。那时候过得好极了。”  
  
“这之后僵尸就出现了，”Columbus轻轻出声。  
  
“差不多。有这么个家伙，我猜他是被感染了。开始进展挺顺利，但我没办法让他看清楚那家伙事实上是个寄生虫，是个混蛋。到后来，我怎样努力也无济于事，一切都变得一团糟。”  
  
车内安静了下来。只是因为这一路的疲惫，Eduardo发现自己并不介意。最终Columbus开了口，因为他就是这样的人，但这其实是一句无声“对不起”传达于两人之间。Eduardo不知该如何应对，只好保持沉默，望着沙漠渐渐沉入黑暗。  
  
  
  
  
5.  
  
“哈”，Columbus说。他们仍旧在车里，但摇下了车窗，趴在窗口向外张望，就像兴奋的狗狗那样。整条街从头到尾都灯火通明，一切看起来再正常不过，除了缺少人这一点。“你说为什么这些灯还都亮着？”  
  
“我不知道”，Eduardo回答，“也许我们该去查一下？”  
  
Columbus看上去有什么话要说，也许是要提醒一句他那些赖以生存的法则。不过Eduardo在他有那个机会前就打开门跳到了街上。手持斧头，Eduardo走上了这条被遗弃的大道。只犹豫了一秒，Columbus就跟在他身边，猎枪在手。  
  
“你真的懂怎么用那家伙吗？”Eduardo问。  
  
Columbus看向他，“如果不会开它，我干嘛带着？”  
  
“有道理”，Eduardo说，“我想我们应该检查下里面？”  
  
Columbus又看起来一脸担忧，但Eduardo大步跨了进去。从构成来看，纽约纽约赌场酒店就像是五颜六色的纽约城一般。天际融合了各种东西，包括自由女神像，还有过山车。从他们所选的门往里走是一个被遗弃的脆饼摊和纪念品商店，在这之上是一整层楼的赌场。所有的灯都亮着，老虎机也仍然唱着歌招揽生意。只有几台翻倒的机器和砸碎的鸡尾酒，以及血迹，表明了先前发生过的混乱。  
  
Eduardo穿梭在礼品店里，看到那些质量低劣的胸口写着I Love NY NY Las Vegas的T恤衫和连帽衫。这里还有一整套小酒杯，以及永远没机会贴到谁家冰箱上的磁铁。他什么也没拿，只是在回去找Columbus前用手指一一拂过这些纪念品。  
  
“找到什么好东西没？”Columbus问。  
  
当看到人影靠近时，Eduardo的嘴角卷起一个微笑。他们正从外游荡过来，满身血污眼神空洞的僵尸们。  
  
“他们进得来么？”Eduardo问道。  
“很可能没办法”，Columbus说，“通常他们没那么聪明，打不开门。”  
  
Eduardo和Columbus向彼此靠近，肩并肩，举起了斧头和猎枪。看起来撞上门的第一批僵尸被沉重的、需要拉而不是推的大门给堵住了。  
  
“我想我们还安全”，Eduardo说，就在这时候，有一个僵尸似乎发现了自动开门的方法，按下了那个小蓝按钮，门自动滑开。  
  
“跑！”Columbus一把抓住Eduardo的手臂，转身跑进赌场深处。他们在肮脏的地毯上咚咚咚地跑过了一排又一排老虎机。“这儿”，Columbus将他们拉到一赌桌后面，瘫坐在地上，手脚搭在一块儿。Eduardo一手紧握斧头，另一手被Columbus抓在手心。  
  
“这样的情况经常发生吗？”Eduardo问。  
  
“你有时候真是相当奇怪”，Columbus回答，“我得去看看它们到底有多近。”他跌跌撞撞地蹲起来，探头向外瞄。  
  
“它们有多近？”Eduardo问。  
  
“非常近，跑！”  
  
他们立马起身。Eduardo向右转了之后才发现Columbus转向了左边。  
  
“Shit!”，他只能继续跑，手拿斧头猫着身子，在老虎机们的掩护下跑。Eduardo并不知道用这武器到底能做什么，但有它在多少有点安全感。他背靠着一台老虎机停下了会儿，试图放轻呼吸，听一听动静。有脚步声慢慢逼近，缓慢但有力。“Columbus？”Eduardo轻声问道。  
  
没有回答。  
  
他缓慢地沿着老虎机挪动步子，“Columbus？”  
  
不是Columbus。  
  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
一斧头砍过去，但离那个卖热狗的僵尸差了十万八千里，Eduardo立马转身逃跑。僵尸跟得很紧，Eduardo每次冒险回头张望都能看到就在屁股后头。  
  
  
"Shit, shit, shit." 他跑得快喘不过去来了，但决不能停下。  
  
“趴下！”  
  
Eduardo立马向下扑，就在这时一个金发大块头从老虎机后冒出来，一根木桨掠过Eduardo的脑袋砸上了僵尸。随即，僵尸就像一坨烂肉一样倒在了地下。这个金发小子身形高大，穿了件New England Patriots的汗衫和一条破破烂烂的牛仔裤。  
  
"Winklevi?"   
  
Tyler或者Cameron，Eduardo从没搞清楚过，正在用木桨滑过僵尸的脖子，切下了脑袋。  
  
这个Winklevoss将血迹斑斑的桨扛到肩上，面带微笑地朝Eduardo伸手，“你还好吧？”  
  
“还行”，Eduardo答道，他抓住对方的手，站了起来。  
  
“Miami？”  
  
Eduardo看到Columbus和双胞胎中的另一个一起走过来的时候还握着Winklevoss的手，他马上放开，朝Columbus奔去。  
  
“你撂倒了几个？”没穿Patriot汗衫的那个问。  
  
“进来的时候搞定了6个，加上这个，一共7个。你呢？”  
  
“9个。不过最后两个这小子帮了点忙。”他指了指还被Eduardo紧紧抓住的Columbus。  
  
“不赖啊。”  
  
“这太疯狂了”，Eduardo还在跟Columbus咬耳朵。  
  
“Yeah”，他附和，听起来有点紧张。  
  
“如果没打搅到你们的话”，身着Patriot汗衫的那个说，“我们应该离开这儿。我们在这儿附近有个安全的去处。”  
  
Eduardo放开了Columbus。  
  
“我们是该离开这儿，绝对应该离开这儿”，随着肾上腺素的消退，Eduardo变得有点恍惚。  
  
“那好”，穿Patriot的兄弟亮出了迪斯尼王子般的耀眼笑容，“顺便告诉你们，我叫Harvard，这是我兄弟，Oxford。”  
  
  
  
***  
  
这个所谓的附近其实就是Bellagio酒店。那个著名的喷泉已经不在涌动，但赌场内的其他东西似乎都毫发无损。没有血迹、没有翻倒的机器、也没有需要他们爬过的坏掉的门栏。赌场里头有不少人走动，有些在赌桌上下注，有些在玩扑克，有些在往老虎机里塞筹码。他们每一个人衣着光鲜，好像身上穿的不是Ralph Lauren就是Tommy Hilfiger牌的。  
  
“这是什么地方？”Columbus问。  
  
“欢迎光临Bellagio”，Harvard说，“我们拿下这里有一阵子了，已经把这儿打理得相当不错。不过在餐区还是有点活要干，那些鸡的味道总是不对。”  
  
“口感有点木”，Oxford笑道，一边将桨架在肩上。  
  
“这些是桨？”Eduardo问。  
  
“做了点改装”，Harvard回答，“做足准备可非常重要。”  
  
一群姑娘走了过来，都身着最新J. Crew时装，网球短裙一步一摇曳，露出小麦色的长腿。每一个姑娘背上都有一只来复枪。  
  
“女士们好”Harvard招呼道，试图说得足够迷人而不猥琐，“鸡尾酒会今晚7点开始，将会有Jean-Philippe的最新甜点亮相。”  
  
“那晚上见”，其中一位女士回答后走了过去。  
  
Harvard含笑的目光一路跟随着她直到不见踪影后开口，“伙计你们也得来。不过这里要求正装。”  
  
“别担心，如果需要的话我们有裁缝。”Oxford说。  
  
“我们非常欢迎你们留下来。这里有的是房间，而且Jean-Phillippe的大作美味极了，不容错过。”  
  
“当然”，Eduardo在回头问Columbus的意见前答应了下来，“你也想今晚留下来对吗？”  
  
尽管Eduardo通常是那个看起来像小鹿的人，但Columbus现在看着也就跟被探照灯吓住的小鹿没啥两样。他快速地摇了摇头表示同意，“对，当然，没错”，有点语无伦次。  
  
双胞胎彼此交换了下眼神，然后Oxford说，“好，那带你们参观一下，然后介绍你们认识下Bronx。”  
  
  
看起来Bronx就是Divya了。他和Eduardo和Columbus握了握手后回到了钉在曾经用来看比赛的电视屏幕上的巨幅地图前。  
  
“这是什么？”Eduardo问。  
  
“这可是Bronx的宝贝工程”，Harvard说，“他正在跟踪所有我们能搜集到的这个世界所剩的信息。”  
  
“俄亥俄州目前情况如何？”Columbus问道。他在见到双胞胎后一直没怎么说话，总是站在最后，但始终靠近Eduardo身边。  
  
Bronx头也没抬就说，“全灭。除了石头什么也没留下。”  
  
Eduardo看向Columbus，不知该说什么才好，看着好友崩溃的神色不知所措。  
  
“哦”，Columbus呼出一口气，“我想，我要出去走走，别的什么地方。”他转过身，消失在游艺场里。  
  
“出什么事了？”Harvard问。  
  
“Columbus，那是他的……”，Eduardo不用把话说完。他们都是哈佛学生，他们足够聪明能够联系的起来。  
  
一阵寂静之后，“抱歉”，Bronx说。  
  
“这”，Eduardo说，“我得去看看他怎么样。”  
  
“当然”，双胞胎之一说，Eduardo随即跑向了他的好友。  
  
  
  
  
\---------  
  
  
  
  
6.  
  
慰唁还未来得及说出口，Eduardo就醒了。他感到口干舌燥，无比急切地想要说给那个不存在这儿的人听。  
  
接下来的这一天让人难以忍受。那些律师们对电子邮件里的每个词都要抓出来反复争论，一边又一遍，直到这些词本身早已失去了意义。Eduardo想起了Adrian教授的哲学入门讲座：那些永无止境的研究马克思、斯宾德的讲座，就好像这两个名字本身有什么特别含义似的。这就好像为什么d-o-g为什么指的是四条腿的长毛犬类一样。因为Mark曾经不得不上这门课，所以Eduardo帮过点忙。Eduardo现在还留着那些笔记，他帮Mark把一段四句话的文章成功分解成了规定的8页论文。  
  
Eduardo坐在椅子上，好奇Mark是不是跟他想的一样。  
  
为什么M-a-r-k的意思是Mark？  
  
***'  
  
Eduardo在一张空赌桌前找到了Columbus。他抓过一把椅子坐在他身边，肩靠肩，腿也蹭在一起。  
  
“我很难过”，Eduardo小声说，犹豫是不是要引用几句希伯来语，最后还是伸手搂住他，“有我在。”（I’m here for you.）  
  
“他们都是好人”，Columbus出了声。  
  
Columbus没再说话。他们只是安静地坐在一起，隐约能够听到身后嘈杂的赌场。  
  
***  
  
鸡尾酒会让Eduardo不禁想起终极俱乐部的聚会，尤其在Cameron, Tyler还有Divya （或者是他们的复制版）在场的情况下。每个人都光彩照人，身穿酒店精品店里高级时装，一边品鉴佳酿，一边讨论怎样才是最佳僵尸斩首之道。  
  
派对还是不适合Columbus，所以当现场变得越来越HIGH的时候他们溜了出去。Harvard给了他们五楼房间的钥匙。那是个king sized bed的大床房。Eduardo不禁好奇他们是怎么看他和Columbus的。他想知道那对双胞胎是怎样看待他和Mark的。  
  
“我可以睡沙发”，Columbus说。  
  
“这床足够大。我先去冲个澡。”Eduardo在花洒下冲了很长时间，等出来的时候，Columbus已经在床上睡着了。  
  
Eduardo穿上衣服，将房卡装进Oxford坚持让他穿上的黑色裤子口袋里，走出了房间。他有点好奇如果他在一个梦里睡着会发生什么。  
  
  
他四处勘察，在酒店的范围内。  
  
“外面的世界仍然险恶”，早些时候Bronx这么说过，“这就是为什么我们在试图跟踪所有发生过的事情。”  
  
Eduardo一路晃到了后门，拐了很多弯，他只好暗自祈祷等会儿他还能记得怎么走回去。当Eduardo爬上屋顶的时候正临近日出。从这样的高处望出去一览无遗。有些酒店看起来完好如初，有些则已被付之一炬，门口尽是残骸。大道的尽头是内华达沙漠，Eduardo看到的只有无尽的沙子和隆隆销烟。太阳开始从东方升起，为这一切都披上了一层金色的光辉。  
  
“景色不错，是不？”Harvard，也可能是Oxford，但Eduardo觉得应该是Harvard，原本戴着的红金条纹的领带，现在松垮垮地挂在脖子上。他手上拿着一根高尔夫球棒，没等Eduardo回答，奋力将球击向大道。  
  
“派对还没结束？”Eduardo问道。这清晨的寒意让他打了个寒颤。  
  
“快结束了”，Harvard回答，“主要是Oxford和Bronx喜欢搞这些。他们觉得这有利于鼓舞士气。”  
  
Eduardo靠在了一个巨大的但不再运作的空调上。Harvard回去玩他的高尔夫，Eduardo在身后继续欣赏日出。  
  
“能问你个问题吗？”，这样礼貌的提问使Eduardo确信这是双胞胎中的Cameron。  
  
“当然”，Eduardo回答，站了起来，双臂交叉在胸前。除了有点冷之外，这风还是很舒服的。  
  
“你跟Columbus，你们俩到底怎么回事？”  
  
\---  
  
Eduardo考虑了一会儿才回答，“这很复杂。”  
  
Harvard看了他一眼，那眼神像是在说，你要跟我讨论“复杂”，我能明白。又击飞了一个球。  
  
Eduardo领会他的意思，开始解释“我们自从加州开始就一路结伴。我不是……我对这些僵尸、求生什么的完全不懂。全靠Columbus的帮忙。”  
  
“真的？”Harvard问。  
  
“我知道他看起来不怎么样，但他很勇敢，而且手脚飞快。”Eduardo没有提Columbus有关心脏强健的规矩。不过他们确实依靠那串生存法则活到了现在。  
  
“那为什么每次你不看着他的时候，他看起来就像被欺负了的小狗一样？”  
  
Eduardo感到喉咙像被什么堵住了似的，“我喜欢他，很喜欢。但他总让我想起一个人，我以前认识的某个家伙。我们之间处得很不好。”  
  
“他们有多像？”  
  
“就像双胞胎一样。”  
  
Harvard挑起了眉毛，一边开始放置更多的高尔夫球，“Well，如果他们是双胞胎的话。”  
  
Eduardo转了下眼珠，但笑了起来，“并不只是外形上。还有那些小动作，他手上的习惯还有他撅嘴唇的样子，都让我想起Mark。”  
  
Harvard看起来对这个名字毫无反应，“所以这是你的type。”  
  
“但他们实在是，太、太像了。”Eduardo觉得他怎样强调都不够说明他们到底有多相像。  
  
Harvard将高尔夫棒支在屋顶上，腿交叉着，靠在球棒上。这时候太阳已经完全升起来了，霞光之下，如果Winkelvoss兄弟以前看起来还不像是某个古老的神像的话，现在绝对是了。“我和弟弟，我们在基因上也许相同，但我们俩完全不一样。可以去问问Divya。每次其他人把我们俩搞混他总是很生气。我们先天条件完全一样，成长环境也一样，但没人会因为我做错了什么而怪罪Oxford或者因为他而责怪我。当然我们彼此密不可分，但我们是完全两个人。所以，无论这个叫Mark的家伙怎么样，Columbus不是他。不管那个家伙犯了天大的错，都不关Columbus的事。”  
  
  
***  
  
Eduardo在重返Palo Alto的一路上都在思考Harvard的话。  
  
***  
  
他们在两天前离开了拉斯维加斯。虽然Oxford看上去不太乐意，Harvard还是帮他们带足了食物和弹药。他们找了辆车，检查了后座，上了路。Eduardo似乎明白他们的目的地在哪儿，但他没有说出口。  
  
他们一直走小路。大多数高速公路都堵满了废弃的汽车还有饥饿的僵尸们。他们会玩I-Spy的游戏，互相问些诸如“如果你能够选择两名历史人物成为你的父母，会选择谁？”的问题。Columbus的答案每个半英里都会改一次。  
  
他们一路向东。Columbus睡着的时候他们经过了一块路牌，“欢迎来到堪萨斯州”。  
  
  
  
  
  
7.  
  
在阿马里诺，他们差点开车碾过一只鸡。Eduardo猛地踩下刹车，惯性之下车子重重地向前倾斜又立马向后退。多亏严格遵循了Columbus的系好安全带的规矩，两人都安然无事。  
  
Columbus不可思议地看这他，“你刚才是为了只鸡而停下来的？”  
  
Eduardo舔了下嘴唇，深吸了口气后才说，“恐怕是？”  
  
“哦”，Columbus点点头，过了几秒，他问，“我们现在是开始要绕着鸡开车了？”  
  
Eduardo有种很坏的预感，这很快得到了证实。一个身着格子衫的僵尸鬼鬼祟祟地从附近农所里爬出来，显然目标明确，而且动作迅速。Eduardo惊呼，“动物会被感染吗？”  
  
Columbus看了他一眼，随后又看了眼路中央的鸡，“不会”，他说的非常轻，但Eduardo还是听见了并且立刻解开了安全带。  
  
“发动机别关！”Eduardo大声吼道冲了出去。他磕磕绊绊地跳下车：脚上的鞋让他没法跑得快，但他应该有足够的时间抓住那只鸡回到车里。当然，这是在那只鸡没有逃开Eduardo反而径直跑向僵尸的前提下。  
  
“站住！你这只愚蠢的鸡！”他不得不猫着腰跑，伸长了手试图抓住这只鸡。而这只鸡，明显采用了某种逃跑的策略，开始七转八弯地跑过马路，离安全的车子越来越远。“我发誓再也不会喂你鸡肉了”，Eduardo一边说，一边紧跟在后。这绝不是他最体面的时候。鸡向右转了个弯，但Eduardo领先一步，一把抓住这个咯咯乱叫的东西，“逮住你了。”  
  
也就在这一刻，Eduardo意识到他离饥饿的僵尸只有两尺远。  
  
逃命不容易，夹着一只鸡逃命更是难上加难。  
  
Eduardo笔直冲向乘客座旁的车门。Columbus已经换到驾驶座上了，依旧一脸迷惑但手已经放在方向盘上做好了准备。  
  
Eduardo伸手开门，转动门把却无法打开。恐慌中，他尝试了好几次后才明白过来，这门根本就还锁着。他猛盯住Columbus。由于时间紧迫，Columbus想也没想就直接转过身子想要帮忙打开，但是，法则第4条，Columbus早已扣牢了自己的安全带，结果就是被猛地拉回了座位，根本够不着车锁。Eduardo几乎已经能够感觉得到身后僵尸呼出的臭气了，所以他不得不，开始逃跑。他一边努力绕着车子跑，一边透过车窗看着Columbus最终解开了安全带，迅速爬到乘客座打开了车门。  
  
Eduardo在跑完了一整圈后已经气喘吁吁，以他最快速度跳进车内，Columbus同时也立刻发动了车子，还特意打了个方向重重甩开了僵尸，丝毫不介意会刮花什么的，只要那个该死的僵尸烂得够彻底再也不会爬起来跟踪什么该死的鸡了。  
  
“你刚才是真的是在不顾性命地救一只鸡？”Columbus在车子驶上乡间公路时脱口而出。  
  
那只鸡叫了起来，有点不知所措，也许因为这场追逐赛然后又被塞进了一辆车内。Eduardo把它扔到后车座。它在后面扑腾了几下，停在了他们的行李上。  
  
“说真的，你刚才差点没命，就为了只鸡？”  
  
“这”，Eduardo不知该如何解释，“说来话长？”  
  
带点儿局促的笑声响了起来，Mark在喝醉了或者玩HIGH了时候常会这样笑。但Columbus只是自然而然地笑了出来，他毫不掩饰，面含微笑，一边笑一边看着Eduardo，就好像尽管完全搞不懂他，但仍然喜欢眼前的他。  
  
“你疯了”，Columbus。  
  
“也许”，Eduardo大笑，“还是确认下安全带有没有再扣好吧。”  
  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Eduardo在梦里从来都不知疲倦。如果睡着的时候还觉得眼皮沉重、腿脚酸痛，那才真奇怪了。  
  
“我们该停下来”，Columbus打着哈欠说。他们已经连续开了，Eduardo算了下，差不多相当于现实世界里的四天。  
  
“我能继续开”，Eduardo说，不过眼前的马路开始模糊起来。Eduardo想他可不愿知道梦里发生车祸会是什么滋味。  
  
他们一下高速就找了家Motel 6汽车旅馆。停车场里一辆车也没有，但他们仍然检查了每个角落。看起来这旅馆已经空无一人，不过保险起见他们还是选了二楼的房间，并把汽车就停在窗户底下。他们就该拿鸡怎么办争执了一会，那只无名氏鸡，最后还是决定带进房间，锁在浴室里。他们在地上铺了几条毛巾，并扔了一个吞拿鱼罐头。鸡看起来对此待遇相当满意。  
这是个非常标准的酒店房间，两张床，花卉床单，还有一台什么也收不到的电视机。他们花了几分钟堵住了门。Eduardo实在是太累了，直接倒在了最近的床上。过了几秒他才发现Columbus已经躺在这张床上了。  
  
“抱歉，我这就……”  
  
“不必”，Columbus咕哝着抓住了他的手臂。  
  
如果Columbus更清醒些，如果他的眼神明亮急切，又如果抓上的手多有停留或别有含义，Eduardo肯定会拒绝。他明白在梦里上了自己正在起诉的好朋友这有多糟糕。但Columbus的话并没其他意思，他的眼皮已经耷拉下来，手也只是松松垮垮的拽着。  
  
“我们至少得躺到被子下”，Eduardo最后说。  
  
Columbus迷迷糊糊地答应了。他们脱掉了穿着不舒服的衣服，钻到了被子底下。Columbus的手指再次攀上了Eduardo的手臂，拇指在上面摩挲着画圈圈，这让Eduardo不禁有点颤抖。他闭上双眼，试图入睡。  
  
“Miami”，Columbus轻念。  
  
现在对这个名字的反应就像条件反射般容易，“Yeah?”  
  
“能问你件事么？对我很重要，不许笑。”  
  
“我保证。”  
  
“有时候”，Columbus开口，“我会非常非常担心你。”  
  
“为什么？”Eduardo问，“因为我在家禽面前毫不顾忌自己性命？”  
  
“不是因为那个，不过这点以后我确实得格外留心你。不是那样。有些时候，我很怕你只是我自己编造出来的”，Columbus说，“我没法相信你是真实的。”  
  
Eduardo睁开了眼，发现Columbus正看着他。  
  
“为什么这样想？”  
  
“因为你会去救一只鸡。听了我的笑话能笑出来。还有，没有为了在拉斯维加斯的那些漂亮家伙而离开我。”他的手指顺着Eduardo的手臂摸到了他的下巴。他的碰触是那样的轻缓，Eduardo的肌肤从未感受过的这样的轻柔。“你太完美了，只可能存在于我的脑海里。”  
  
***  
  
Eduardo不得不在接下来的一天内都望着窗外。他没办法正视Mark或Columbus或者随便什么人坐在他对面说那些不得不提及的事情。当看着眼前这个男人诉说自己完美地不似真实的时候，Eduardo想不起来他人生中最糟糕的时刻是什么样子。  
  
午休时间，他躲进了洗手间。他弓起膝盖到胸口，埋下头，告诉自己绝不能崩溃，不能在这儿，不能在Mark面前。  
  
他在走回去的路上撞上了Mark的律师，那位穿着职业、总是忧虑地望向他的年轻女士。  
  
“不好意思”，Eduardo轻声道歉。  
  
她看向他湿润红肿的双眼。  
  
但她什么也没有说，侧身让他走了过去，Eduardo对此万分感激。

 

8.  
  
  
“So，有些事我们得讨论下”，Columbus说。  
  
Eduardo可有一长条关于他们尚未讨论过的话题清单。清单最上面的是有关现在Columbus的手指正在一点一点地靠近Eduardo的大腿，最底下的是他们之间所发生的一切都只是黄粱一梦。真心期望他们要谈的是这两者之间的什么方面。  
  
“我们到底要去哪儿？”  
  
“我不知道”，Eduardo说，“你才是开车的那个。”其实他们几小时前才换过位子；Columbus只不过是继续Eduardo之前开的方向。  
  
“Well，现在是，但似乎你心里已经有了目的地。”  
  
“我在想我们可以去Harvard。”  
  
“哈佛？那所学校？”  
  
“Yeah，我，在拉斯维加斯的时候，well，跟Harvard谈过。他说校园那里都是老式的砖头房，坚固的很，而且宿舍里应该有的是零食和激浪。也许是个过冬的好地方。”  
  
“但那里不正是这个国家会变冷的地方吗？”  
  
“没那么冷”，Eduardo说，尽管他总是会裹上最厚的大衣，在宿舍里抱怨有多冷，“也许冷空气可以冻死僵尸。”  
  
Columbus点了下头，似乎这个理由说得通。“好吧，那么去哈佛。现在知道了目的地，我可以好好规划下我们的路线了。”他看起来对这个主意感觉不赖，回头专心开车。  
  
***  
  
Eduardo第一次朝僵尸开枪的那天，也是他告诉Mark他只有一个朋友的那天。  
  
***  
  
他们连续开了好几小时的车，一路上他们会聊些类似“我从未做过……”的话题，间或哼两段他们都记得的曲子，或者什么也不说。Eduardo看到右边有一家看着挺亲切的加油站，便把车靠了过去。  
  
Eduardo搞定了路边的僵尸服务生，开了两枪，就跟Columbus教他的双保险那样。Eduardo明白，在僵尸乐园里，时刻做足准备跟被害妄想症没什么不一样。  
  
他们在灌满了油箱之后将车停到了加油站后面，这样在Columbus和Eduardo花功夫挑选食物的时候，鸡也能撒开爪子跑动跑动。  
  
Columbus对red vines情有独钟，Eduardo尽量不让自己觉得他这样很可爱或者跟Mark相似地近乎诡异。不管怎样，当看到在一堆薯片糖果中看到一包的时候，他就抓过来扔给了Columbus。Columbus其实没怎么抓牢，不过还是有好好地接住了，向他咧开嘴道谢。  
  
这样子太可爱了。  
  
\-------  
  
正在找吞拿鱼罐头的时候，Eduardo听见了汽车声，抬头看到一台超炫的红色跑车驶入了加油站。Eduardo弯下身奔向Columbus。两人一起提上了枪躲到了收银机后面，微微探头查看。  
  
从车子里走来两个人，没带武器，很年轻，而且非常好认。Eduardo看着Chris和Dustin下车检查爆胎的时候不由自主地微笑起来。  
  
“相信我吗？”Eduardo问。  
  
“当然”，Columbus想也没想就回答了，然后才问，“你指什么？”  
  
“就是别朝他们开枪，听我指示。”  
  
Columbus点头，跟随Eduardo站了起来走向前门。他们并不想看起来鬼鬼祟祟的，但是直到Columbus和Eduardo走到只有1尺近的时候，Chris和Dustin才发现他们的存在。  
  
“早就告诉你了我们应该开辆更靠得住的车”，Chris埋怨。  
  
“这可是一生难求的机会，”Dustin反驳，“这颜色超赞的。我哪里知道会出这样的麻烦。”  
  
“嘿，伙计们需要帮忙吗？”看出来他们会这样一直争论下去压根察觉不到周边的动静，Eduardo最终不得不开口。通常只有他和Mark才会这样。  
  
他们赶忙转头看见了Eduardo和Columbus，一点也没有认出他来的样子。Eduardo已经估计到会这样。  
  
“嘿”，Dustin一边说，“希望没冒犯到你们什么的。我们只是路过想要修理轮胎”，一边举起双手表示投降。Eduardo不禁莞尔，他们俩之前都遇见过点什么人呐。  
  
“别担心”，Eduardo说，“这里不是我们的地盘。我们也只是路过，进来加个油整点吃的。不过听起来你们似乎需要帮忙？  
  
“Yeah，我们的车貌似爆胎了，因为某人根本不考虑持久性的问题”Chris回答。  
  
Dustin转了下眼珠，还是笑了起来，“你们有人会换轮胎吗？”  
  
Eduard看向Columbus，后者很快耸了下肩，Eduardo回过头也只好向他们耸了耸肩膀。  
  
Dustin叹了口气，拍了下脑门，“每到这种时候，我真是想死互联网了。”  
  
Columbus在他身后听了顿时精神起来。  
  
“你知道我最、最、最想念的是什么吗？World of Warcraft.，Angry Birds，还有Words with Friends。你知道在这世界末日之前你从没赢过我。”Dustin提醒他。  
  
看Chris的表情就知道这场争论已经老掉牙了，但他还是不愿Dustin占上风，“Za甚至不是一个单词。”  
  
“绝对是。我会在这个甜蜜的后末日时代找本字典，谁对谁错走着瞧。”  
  
他们所争论的话题，他们的话，他们的语气还有表情，这一切都太让人熟悉了，Eduardo感到胸口阵阵发闷。  
  
“你们应该跟我们一道走”，Eduardo插了进来。  
  
那两个人停了下来，看向Eduardo。看上去他们俩正在作某种无声的交流，好像试图搞明白Eduardo和Columbus是否会杀了他们然后把尸体扔到马路一边，但如果拒绝，他们将不得不学会怎么换轮胎或者接下来的路全靠步行，可都不是什么好办法。Eduardo力图让自己看上去人畜无害，而Columbus的腰上还系着他的法兰绒衬衣，所以应该不难信服。  
  
“当然，谢谢邀请”，最后Dustin答应了，“伙计你们叫什么来着？”  
  
“噢，不好意思，我叫Miami”，Eduardo赶在开口前想了起来。  
  
“嘿，我叫Columbus。”  
  
“我是Chris。”  
  
“Dustin。”  
  
Columbus和Eduardo看起来有点疑惑，Chris就问，“现在每个人都拿地名当名字了对吧？”  
  
Columbus耸了下肩，“差不多都这样。”  
  
“我就说了他不叫Santa Fe”，Chris对Dustin说。  
  
Dustin转了下眼珠，但Eduardo在他们开始新一轮争吵前打断了他们，“走之前得把我们的鸡带上。”  
  
Dustin张开了个大大的笑脸，“你们养了只鸡？”  
  
  
***  
  
“你介意吗？”Eduardo低声问，指了指正在从跑车上往下搬行李的Dustin和Chris。  
  
Columbus点头点得稍微快了一点，Eduardo没办法确信他真的不介意。“当然，我的意思是，大家伙结伴走挺好的。只要不是我们俩中有人要离开或什么的。”  
  
Eduardo和Mark一块儿很多年了，早就学会从Mark嘴里吐出的嘲弄或反击中读出他真实的意思。而在Columbus身上，所有的情感波动似乎都被放大了十倍。表情也许还有点令人捉摸不透，但所表达的情绪却是显而易见的，而那家伙通常只是通过扬起的嘴角或眉毛来表示愉快或嫉妒。  
  
“不是这样”，Eduardo脱口而出，“我没有想要离开或怎么样，是我……”我认识那两个人，他想这么告诉他。你会喜欢他们的。他们能忍受你的神经质，你不停歇的编程，还有你改变世界的大计。不管是顺利还是失败，他们都会陪在你身边的。  
  
但他没有这么说，想说的话堵在嘴边出不了口。Eduardo喜欢Dustin，Eduardo也喜欢Chris。他明白他们就像是离婚案里夹在中间的孩子，面临丑恶的监护权争夺，不得不谈论赡养费、抚养义务什么的。但是，Eduardo总忍不住地会想，到最后，没有人会选择站在他这边。  
  
“你有没有曾经不为什么只是知道该怎么做？”Eduardo最后这样说。  
  
Columbus看了他很久，手放在Eduardo的衣袖上，抓得并不紧，但就跟以往一样，Eduardo能感觉得到他的分量。“我知道自己可以信任你。那很管用。”

 

 

9.  
  
  
  
宾州的郊外就跟明信片一样美。他们一路轮流开车，一边互相介绍聊天。这有点像刚开学那会儿，那时候Eduardo会带来啤酒，然后他们就一起看探索频道或者来点最新的录影带。他给他们推荐了“处刑人”（The Boondock Saints），这使得Dustin在接下来的整整一个礼拜都在谈论电影里的台词，但Eduardo一点也不觉得他烦。  
  
在Harrisburg他们发现一家Bass Pro户外用品商店，决定在里面过夜。他们靠着石墙和水族箱升起了火堆，把睡袋围成一个圈，就像在野营一样，除了他们对面有两头动作僵在一半的头熊和麋鹿的标本。  
  
“你们的鸡是最棒的”，Dustin说。  
  
“你和鸡们经常在一块儿？”Columbus问，大家轰然而笑。  
  
他们在喝上一次从加油站那里拿来的冰啤酒。连Columbus也在喝，不过据Eduardo的观察，不过是摇晃了下瓶子，没在真喝。  
  
“必须让你知道，我可是鸡的专家。同时，我还是一名露营的专家。所以，我认为，我们应该开始玩‘我从来没有做过’的游戏！”四周一片哀号， Dustin自管顾地继续道，“别这样，伙计们！我们得找点乐子。如果现在还是僵尸末日前的美国，现在我们就会围在电脑前研究猫咪了。”  
  
这说法击中了Eduardo的笑点。他喝了口啤酒后说，“听起来挺有趣。”  
  
Columbus尽管看起来有点恐慌但还是点了头，加入了他们。鸡在他们身后的笼子里急躁地啄来啄去。在花了3个小时在树丛中的搜寻后，他们终于学乖了，把这只畜生关进了笼子里。  
  
“既然是Dustin想出来的，第一个上”，Chris说。  
  
“公平，很公平”，Dustin说，“我从来也没有跟一只鸡混到一起。”  
  
Eduardo摇头，不过他确实记得某个疯狂的夜晚，Dustin回到宿舍，头发里尽是羽毛。Eduardo笑得停不下来，知道他看见Columbus喝了口他的啤酒。大家都静了下来，盯着他看。  
  
“怎么了？”Columbus问。  
  
Eduardo解释说，“只有在你做过 ‘从未做过什么什么的’这件事的时候，你才要喝酒。”  
  
“哦，噢，噢不是那样，我从来没有，养过鸡。我是说，不是，那不是我的意思。”  
  
“没关系”，Eduardo说，拍了拍Columbus的背。Columbus看起来还是脸涨得通红，Eduardo心想自己得转移下大家的注意力。“我从来，从来没有跟人在图书馆里亲热过。”  
  
他估计Chris这次会喝酒，但又想起来这是在另一个世界里。相反，Chris和Dustin都喝了。Eduardo心里默念“噢。”  
  
“我从来没”，Chris说，“在洗手间里享受过口交。”  
  
Eduardo呻吟了一声，他是这轮唯一喝酒的人。  
  
Columbus还因为之前关于鸡的评论有点疲惫和脸红。当轮到他的时候，纠结了下到底该怎么说，“我从来也没有，跟姑娘在轿车里睡过？”  
  
Dustin把酒瓶凑到了嘴边，“我们怎么定义轿车？因为我曾经在一辆厢车(Wagon)里玩得挺疯？”  
  
他开始笑了起来。可是Eduardo发现他知道这件事情。他曾经坐在Mark床边听过Dustin在Mark桌边告诉他们这个故事。就在这时候，Eduardo意识到了点什么。这里的Chris和Dustin，是他的Chris和Dustin。当然是有些区别，Eduardo仔细观察的话会发现一些细微的不同。尽管他和那对双胞胎还有Divya在一起过了些日子，但由于他现在现实世界里并不怎么认识他们，所以看不出来有哪里不一样。但他了解他的朋友们。如果Chris和Dustin仍旧是他的Chris和Dustin，那么Columbus……  
  
“僵尸！”  
  
Columbus扔下酒瓶，操起复枪，抓起Eduardo的手臂跑向电梯，远离了睡袋。Chris和Dustin也拿上了猎枪跟在后面。  
  
“快，快，快，”他们快速踏上停运的电梯，翻过悬在一楼的玻璃栏杆。Chris, Dustin和Columbus都架起了他们的武器，Eduardo意识到他忘记带上武器了。  
  
他们后面有一群僵尸，都一袭黑衣但衣服很闪。他们个个面色苍白，从头到脚都穿得墨墨黑的。其中有一个穿了件Jacob队的T恤，还有一个穿了Team Edward队。  
  
“为什么他们都一闪一闪的？”Columbus问。  
  
“哈，这些原本都是狼人跟吸血鬼的狂热粉丝，现在变成了僵尸，”Dustin说，“不觉得这很讽刺嘛？”  
  
“你觉得每样东西都讽刺，”Chris说。  
  
“我们必须把他们赶出去，”Eduardo开口之后才发现，除了他的枪之外他还忘记了一个，“Oh fuck。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“那只鸡！”Eduardo攥紧了拳头，手甩来甩去。他一点也不想这样做，“那只鸡，鸡，鸡，鸡！”  
  
“你不是认真的吧”，Chris说。  
  
“这一下子说不清楚，”Eduardo的肾上腺素节节上升，跳起了身。“掩护我。我可不愿意将来自己的墓碑上会出现‘暮光’的字样。  
  
“你可得小心”，Columbus说，一只手放在了Eduardo的胳膊上。  
  
“别担心”，Eduardo说，“就保证在他们吃了我之前打死他们。”  
  
“听起来很简单。”  
  
Eduardo抿了下嘴，冲向了电梯。跑过麋鹿标本、绕过水族箱再抄起鸡是最快捷的路线。Eduardo跃过假灌木丛和石头，躲在了熊标本的后面。Dustin站在电梯的最高处，拿下每一个有胆袭击的僵尸，Chris则负责料理那些和鸡笼子靠得太近的僵尸。Columbus瞄准了Eduardo，来复枪就架在肩膀上，严阵以待。Eduardo开始还不明白为什么，直到枪声响起，一具尸体轰然倒下。显然这个袒胸长发的僵尸小子和他之间的距离小得危险。Eduardo朝Columbus竖起了大拇指给了个微笑。  
  
“快！”Columbus回答他，Eduardo立刻窜出来，在一排排打猎钓鱼工具的掩护下弯着腰向鸡笼子笔直冲过去。  
  
靠近后Eduardo就脱下夹克包住这只禽类，这是他在被啄伤抓伤无数次后总结出的最佳搬运方法。Eduardo站起来准备原路返回，但遇上了麻烦。现在有一大群僵尸挡在了他和电梯之间，  
  
“新计划”，Eduardo告诉自己和鸡。

 

 

 

 

10.  
  
  
他想到了各种逃生方案，非常的James Bond和Jason Bourne，有些也许还需要直升机和绳索。但接来下发生的事他却完全没预料到。  
  
“嘿！看这儿！哇嚯~哦！”Columbus跳了出来，跳着用力挥动手臂。Eduardo的注意力被他引了过去，那些僵尸们也是。  
  
"Columbus!"  
  
“快跑！”他瞪向Eduardo吼道，然后拉响了信号枪，所有人都看向他。僵尸们突然开始奔跑，撇下Eduardo，冲向Columbus。  
  
Eduardo整个人都混乱了，有那么一秒不能动弹。但是马上Eduardo意识到这样干站着什么忙也帮不上。  
  
他左边有一个水池，也许里面还有鳟鱼在游。Eduardo暗暗希望它们已经不在里面了，带着鸡跳入了水里。鸡很不高兴地拍着翅膀，不过Eduardo始终把它牢牢地包裹在夹克里，举在头上。  
  
“Miami，快上这儿来”，Chris向他喊。Eduardo跑向一座假山，Chris和Dustin在栏杆边伸长了手等着他。  
  
“你们确定动物不会被传染？我觉得被什么东西咬了。”Eduardo问他们。  
  
“也许是食人鱼，”Dustin想了个答案。  
  
“一如既往的有帮助，”Eduardo回他。他费力地爬上去，终于能够得上Chris的手指了。  
  
“抓住，我们把你拉上来，”Chris说。  
  
Eduardo举起了鸡，让Chris和Dustin先接过这只鸡。  
  
“轮到你了”，Chris向他伸出手。  
  
但是Eduardo已经转身跑向了Columbus。当他终于穿过了水池奔往销售大厅的时候已经浑身湿透了，闻着一股鱼腥味。他看见僵尸们之字形地在跑，就好像跟前的诱饵像蛇一样在逃。Eduardo跑进他们之前的露营地，抓起了自己的枪。他知道这样做愚蠢极了而且也没完全计划好，但他之前已经做过蠢事了。  
  
“嘿！吸血鬼们！”  
  
距离最近的那只转过头，Eduardo开了枪。他没时间开两枪，反正他们今天已经把那些规矩破坏得够多了。他推倒了一个冬装模特，跳过去试图找到Columbus，最后发现Columbus正站在一个展示桌上，向每一个进入射程的僵尸开火。  
  
见鬼，看起来性感极了。  
  
"Columbus!"  
  
男孩转过头，给了Eduardo一个从未有过的大大的笑脸。Eduardo的心脏停跳了一拍，他意识到自己完全栽了。尽管不是栽在了僵尸手上。  
  
他一路射击杀出一条道来向Columbus靠近。突然不知从哪儿冲出来一个13岁的凶恶小子企图咬破Eduardo的脖子。好在Dustin一枪救了他的命。  
  
“你在做什么？”Columbus问。  
  
Eduardo总算抵达了桌子，跳了上去，跟Columbus背靠背向外射击。  
  
“我在做什么？你在干嘛？！法则第10条，不要逞英雄。”  
  
Columbus耸肩，由于同时在开火抖得有点急。  
  
“你疯了”，Eduardo说，继续开枪。  
  
背靠背，Columbus和Eduardo开枪撂倒靠的太近的僵尸，其他则由二楼的Chris和Dustin帮忙搞定。靠着运气，以及长时间地不断开枪，他们四个总算成功地杀光了，或者说再次杀光了，这一大群商场僵尸。  
  
他们将自己的行李打包进车内，找了个旅馆。他们走到最高层，检查了所有房间，然后把东西都扔到了地上。这里有足够的房间，他们可以随意的每人一间，但他们都自动地两人一组，说是安全起见。之前支撑他们枪战、逃命并且每个人都完好无损逃出来的肾上腺素开始失去了效用，每个人都疲惫不堪。  
  
Eduardo走向Dustin和Chris，“你们能帮忙照料鸡一晚上吗？我有话要和Columbus谈。”  
  
“谈话”，Dustin边说边用手指打了个引号，夸张地眨眼，“我们当然可以帮你照顾一晚孩子，好让你们俩能有一晚时间谈谈。”  
  
Eduardo知道这看起来像什么。但他没费力纠正他们，只是将笼子和饲料递给他们。  
  
“明早见”，Chris说，“如果你有任何想跟我谈……”  
  
“我们没事，”Eduardo下意识地说，“谢谢帮忙。”  
  
Chris看起来没有满意，但他一直是那个清楚Eduardo和Mark之间到底是闹着玩还是真的吵架了的人。他替他们关上门，说，“早上见。”  
  
Eduardo一个人站在另一家旅馆的走廊内，手上拿着房卡，对着空白的门。他花了一秒靠在门上，额头抵在门板上，抱着双臂。他回想起那个在加州的夏天，在哈佛的那些时光，那时候他所需要的仅仅是六连罐的啤酒和夺宝奇兵的电影之夜。他想起凌晨2点，在他应该睡觉或者学习的时候，他穿过校园走进Kirkland。他想起了那些愚蠢的主意和之后他们之间发生的事情。他靠着门待了一会儿，久到脚下的地毯变了形状和颜色。  
  
他究竟该怎么办？  
  
“有问题吗，先生？”  
  
Eduardo朝声音看去。她一头金发扎成了马尾，身穿酒店的统一制服。  
  
“您的门卡有问题吗，先生？”  
  
Eduardo看向手中的房卡。他将它翻了又翻，似乎只要他再多翻一面，就会有什么不一样。  
  
“您醉了吗，先生？”  
  
她将客房服务的推车挡在自己和Eduardo之前，Eduardo想她是否已经叫了保安。  
  
“我很好，”Eduardo说，“只是出来透口气。”  
  
她看起来仍然很警惕。Eduardo插入房卡，绿灯亮了起来。  
  
“非常好，”他说，快速走进了房间，任自己靠在门边，对自己重复了一遍，“非常好。”

 

 

 

 

11.

  
  
  
“我是你唯一的朋友，”Eduardo说，但他知道这其实跟事实有出入。  
  
Chris和Dustin跟Mark是朋友。他们俩会坐在沙发另一头，埋头喝啤酒。他们会一起分享食物、电源线，以及只有他们才懂的玩笑。  
  
但Mark会听Eduardo的话。Eduardo才是那个保证Mark会正常进餐、外出走动、上课的人。他会选Eduardo推荐的教授的课，会在Eduardo在他眼前挥动杯子的时候喝掉橙汁。他们是朋友，以万事都顺着Mark的意思的方式，因为论聪明和讽刺都不是他比得上的。  
  
朋友应该是相互平等的。Eduardo说不上来是哪句谎言更让他心痛。  
  
***  
  
驶回酒店的这一路让Eduardo冷静了下来。Eduardo看着窗外的滚滚车流和路灯，非常明亮，让他不用思考任何东西。  
  
“他们就要答应和解了，”他的律师向他保证，“就算Zuckerberg先生不愿意，他的律师也会让他答应的。”  
  
没人能逼Mark做任何事。  
  
Eduardo溜过酒店大堂，电梯门一打开他的目光就盯着四周和地板。电梯里面的面板光可鉴人，可供人们抓紧最后一分钟上个唇彩或系上领带。从镜子里可以看到一位自我打理得相当好的男士：头发用发蜡向后梳得一丝不苟，一如往常地身着名牌西装、丝质领带、精致袖扣，皮鞋澄亮。即使整个世界都完蛋了，注重仪表仍然绝不可忽视。  
  
Eduardo毫不幽默地大笑起来，他父亲和律师的建议在脑海里开始翻腾起来。  
  
左手边第四个门是Eduardo的房间。房卡插进去后，哔的一声，绿灯亮了。  
  
“你要先洗吗？”Columbus问，背对着Eduardo，在翻他的手提箱。  
  
“无所谓”，Eduardo回答。他伸手去拿电视遥控器，但想起来现在电视上什么也没有。他揉了揉眼睛，感到又酸又累，也许洗个澡会好过点。  
  
Columbus转过身看着Eduardo，有点担忧，“你还好吗？是不是受伤了？我看到浴室里有急救箱。”  
  
“我没事，只是因为……”，你，“打僵尸，太累了。”  
  
“那就是为什么我们需要加强你的心血管机能锻炼。”  
  
Eduardo不自觉地勾起了嘴角，“那会是我明天的头条待办事宜。”  
  
“我是认真的”，Columbus说，“我是说，别误会，我很佩服你对那只鸡的忠诚度，那确实非常、非常的可爱。但是，你不能就那样不顾自己的性命安危。”  
  
“我自己的命，我想怎样就怎样”，Eduardo有点恼火，这么随口说道。他现在不想讨论这个话题。  
  
Columbus张了张嘴，说不出话来，眉头纠在一起。这番话里隐藏了些别的什么，某些Eduardo现在已经筋疲力尽的大脑才开始渐渐意识到的更深层的涵义。Eduardo试图组织出一个合适的回答或问题或声明，能够弄清楚现在到底发生了什么。这时候Columbus向他靠了过来。他们的鞋尖抵在一起，Eduardo不由自主地低下头，贴近Columbus。  
  
“我们不应该……”，Eduardo开口，但发现他想不出好的理由来支持这一观点。于是停下了口，举起手，手指勾上了Columbus的脖子。  
  
“我们可以做任何你想做的事”，Columbus说，“我只是想让你知道，不管你跟那只谷仓生物之间的关系有多奇怪，这么长时间以来，在经过与你一同旅行、共处一室、并肩作战抵抗僵尸、还有总是能在玩I-Spy上赢过你，在经历了所有的这一切之后，如果你有任何不测，我都会非常难过。”  
  
Eduardo感到胸口一紧，喉咙堵得几乎说不出话来。他尽力开口道，“你不会有事的。”  
  
“不，绝对不会。在认识你之前，我从没和任何人如此亲近过。就算是在僵尸出现之前，我都未曾允许自己这样，但现在我有了你”，Columbus耸了下肩。Eduardo努力不让自己透过这个小动作看到Mark。“我只是需要你。”  
  
这最后一句话，正是这关于需要的告白，驱使Eduardo消灭了他们之间的距离，将自己的唇印在Columbus的上。不是蜻蜓点水，他吻得毫不轻柔，而Columbus也用同样的力道回吻这份热情。他们本来就站在床边，Eduardo将Columbus推倒在棉被上，同时腾出另一只手脱掉了自己的裤子。虽然Columbus明显和他一样急切，但看到他似乎犹豫不决的手势和抿住的嘴唇，Eduardo停止了动作，问道，“你以前这么做过吗？”  
  
“我不知道你指的是什么。”  
  
凭着对付Mark的经验，Eduardo知道这是在逃避问题。  
  
“我只是想让你开心”，Eduardo说，意真情切。  
  
“哦，我现在好的很”，Columbus一边说，一边伸手想要解开Eduardo的领带。  
  
“我能让你更加爽”，Eduardo向他许诺。他并不想要强迫Columbus什么，但随着越来越多苍白的肌肤显露在眼前，Eduardo感到情难自已。他的手指从锁骨一路循迹到髋骨，细密的吻也随之一路向下，完全掌控了身下人的反应，Columbus的呼吸越来越重。  
  
“我们应该，我们应该”，Columbus说，挥了个粗鲁的手势，Eduardo笑倒在他颈边。  
  
“你想要什么？”  
  
“你当然应该，呃，操我？”  
  
Eduardo抓在Columbus臀部的手加大了力道。“我们没有润滑剂”，Eduardo说，“但我们还有别的好玩的事可以做。”  
  
Columbus扬起眉毛，看着Eduardo把自己支撑起来，朝Columbus笑了笑，缓缓向床下滑去，停在了男孩张开的膝盖之间。Columbus几乎屏住了呼吸，Eduardo眨了下眼，目光锁定在他身上。他轻轻地握住了Columbus的阴茎。他们的视线彼此胶着，Eduardo可以清楚看到Columbus在不同的速度和力度之下的反应。他记下了Columbus的每一个反应，包括Columbus无法抑制的每一个细小的呻吟。  
  
“Please”，Columbus恳求道，但Eduardo让他没法说完整。  
  
Eduardo舔湿嘴唇，张开嘴，含住Columbus的阴茎，同时伸手立即抓住了Columbus的手腕，将他牢牢固定在床上，由自己来完全控制节奏。此时两人都已完全沉醉其中，Eduardo不可能半途而废，他一点一点地尽可能地整根裹入口中。  
  
“Miami”，Columbus呢喃，手掳进Eduardo的头发。  
  
这样不对劲，Eduardo想到。他的唇再次贴上Columbus的阴茎，但这有些不对劲。他的身体记得应该怎样做。他很清楚怎样能够让Columbus的背从床单上弹起来。他的身体甚至知道怎样靠一只手也让自己也爽。但是这样不对，完全不对。  
  
“Fuck，Miami，你，我要……”  
  
在射进Eduardo的喉咙之前，Columbus叫出了他的名字，那不是他的名字。  
  
***  
  
Eduardo独自一人在加州的酒店床上醒来。  
  
接下来三天他一直没合眼。

 

实际上这也不难做到。Eduardo还在上学，经常会依赖红牛和卡普奇诺来熬夜完成论文或小组报告。他还知道怎样用清水或食物跟咖啡因搭配，从而保持清醒不至于崩溃。这些都从他那些经常通宵达旦编程打游戏的朋友那儿学来的。  
  
但到了第三天，Eduardo感觉自己快要支撑不住了。  
  
他在会议室里一分钟也待不下去。房间里太热了，阳光太刺眼，而且挤满了律师。那里面还有Mark。Eduardo没有等对方的允许就离开了座位，推开玻璃门，就像那次在Palo Alto一样，只不过这一次他是逃离Mark而不是找他对峙。他不知道今后自己是否还能面对Mark。脑海里砸烂Mark的手提电脑和将Mark的阴茎吞吐在嘴里的记忆交织在一起，他已经搞不清楚到底哪个才是真实的。他重重按下电梯的按钮，跨进去，按下关门。就在门合拢前的一刹那，一只纤细的手挡了进来。Mark的一位律师朝他笑了笑，快速走了进去。  
  
这恰恰是Eduardo现在最不需要的，但他又不能请她离开。他们都按下了去大厅的按钮。Eduardo闭上眼，听着电梯每到一个楼层所发出的叮叮声，一边默默倒数，11,10,9,8,7,6,5。忽然，提示音停止了，机器似乎也终止了运转，不再下降。过了几秒还是没有任何动静，Eduardo睁开了眼睛。  
  
“怎么回事？”Eduardo问，“电梯停了？”  
  
“是我把它暂停了”，她说，“我的名字叫Marilyn。”  
  
“你为什么要停下它？”  
  
“Well，从技术上来说我其实是把时间暂停了，但那样也就意味着停止了电梯。”  
  
Eduardo花了好几秒才听明白，“你做了什么？”  
  
“时间，我停止了时间”，她解释道，“这其实很简单。考虑到你方才在那间屋子里的遭遇，我想你可能需要喘口气，那些对你来说确实很不容易。”她朝他微笑，就好像她没有发疯似的。  
  
“抱歉，但是，你说什么？”  
  
她靠了过来，Eduardo下意识地向后退，背抵在电梯内的木质面板上。  
  
“你一直沉溺在梦境里”，Marilyn开口，“那些并非是梦的梦境，从你每天早晨起床开始，到你上床入眠结束。”  
  
“你怎么会知道？”  
  
“因为这些都是我造成的。”  
  
Eduardo从没想要揍过什么人，他甚至都没有扁过Sean，但有那么一会儿，他很想抓起她的领子质问这是为什么。  
  
“为什么你要这么做？”Eduardo最终只是这么问她。  
  
“为了给你一次选择的机会。”  
  
“什么选择？”Eduardo有些绝望。  
  
她又绽开了一个微笑，带着些许哀伤，就好像他母亲会在他父亲背后所给他的笑容那样。“你必须做出决定，你希望哪个世界才是真实的世界。”  
  
“只有一个真实的世界”，Eduardo打断了她，“如果你要引用哈姆雷特我可就要尖叫了。”  
  
她停了口，但看起来并不恼火，似乎还有些高兴，“我不认为我还需要向你证明什么。你去过那个世界，你吃过那里的食物、在那里的公路上旅行、与那里的人交谈、呼吸过那里的空气。其实你心里明白，那个世界是真实存在的。”  
  
“那里可还有僵尸在”，Eduardo说，就好像僵尸才是现在这个可笑境地的关键所在。  
  
她耸了下肩，“天下无完事。”  
          
他们面对面地坐下。Eduardo的双腿蜷缩在胸前，双手抱住膝盖。Marilyn伸直着腿，外套盖在裙子上面。他们在一轮又一轮的循环论证之后陷入了沉默。她让Eduardo安静思考，但他能够感觉得到有个无形的钟就在他的脑袋后面，滴答，滴答。  
  
“我身上会发生什么？”Eduardo问，“在任何一个我没有选择的世界里。”  
  
“那要看情况。在这个存在Facebook和诉讼的世界里，我会想办法安排。我会的可不仅仅是混合两个不同的宇宙和给自己打造一个完美的发型。但那个存在着僵尸和Columbus的世界，我只能把你送去那儿是因为……”她的声音越来越低，满怀歉意地看着他。  
  
“因为在那里没有另一个版本的我”，Eduardo接了下去。他只能想象也许他的曾祖母从未有过孩子，又或者在那个世界里的自己已经丧生于僵尸的袭击之下。这让他不寒而栗，拒绝再继续想下去。“所以在这个世界里，我就消失了？”  
  
“规矩不是我定的，孩子。”  
  
Eduardo一点也看不懂她。她一直在变幻着自己的角色，最开始是这次诉讼中的一位好心的律师，现在又变成了一位强大却疲惫的女神、或某种神明。Eduardo有点不敢问下去了。  
  
“那Columbus呢？他是不是，我的意思是，他是不是其实就是…Mark？”  
  
她伸长的脚轻轻踢了下Eduardo。“你是否从没考虑过，最简单和最好的之间的区别到底是什么？”  
  
Eduardo甩了甩头，手指揉搓太阳穴，感觉头愈来愈疼，一点没消停的样子。“最晚什么时候你需要答案？”  
  
“你必须在走出电梯前做出决定。”  
  
他深吸了口气，摇摇晃晃地站起来。Marilyn在他身后，抱着手看着他，如同保护神一般。Eduardo几乎脱口而出想要问如果是她的话会怎么做。但他想这会不合规矩。  
  
他考虑过也许该试试抛个硬币，但他已经知道自己希望硬币落地后哪一面朝上。

 

12.  
  
电梯门打开了，里面只有Eduardo一个人，他迅速地走出电梯冲到那扇门前，可是门锁上了，他只好敲门。  
  
门开了条缝，Dustin探出了头，"Holy shit Eduardo!" Dustin啪的打开门，扑上前抱住了Eduardo，“伙计，到底怎么回事？！”  
  
Eduardo开心地看着他的好友，想要把手从Dustin的拥抱里抽出来，“谢谢你这么热情，Columbus在哪儿？我有很重要的事情要告诉他。”  
  
Dustin总算放开了他，脸上的笑容消失了。Eduardo心里一沉。“Columbus走了。”  
  
***  
  
“他在你离开后的第二天就走了”，Chris向他解释。跟以前一样，他总是更冷静的那个，Dustin就只是一脸悲伤地缩在墙角。“我们在Bass户外用品商店里击退僵尸的那晚之后你就消失了。我和Dustin早上醒来后发现Columbus快急疯了。他说你是在半夜里走的。我本来猜想你可能是在出门找补给的时候遭遇了伏击，但Columbus坚持认为你是自己离开的。”Chris看着Eduardo，似乎明白他另有隐情。“那是在三天之前。”  
  
“我们试图说服他留下来”，Dustin说，“但第二天早上他也消失了。他还带走了那只鸡。”  
  
Chris轻轻拍了拍Dustin的头。  
  
“他留了条。”Chris抓起一张纸递给Eduardo。  
  
这是一张酒店信纸，上面的字迹很工整：  
  
 _我没事，没有被僵尸吃掉什么的。我只是觉得还是离开比较好，带上了鸡，不是为了储备粮食，就是给自己作个伴。_  
  
接下来几句话都被胡乱地划掉了，直到-  _如果Miami回来了 [注2] ，告诉他我很难过。_  这下面空了一大段，在最最下面，Columbus写道， _跟别人太过亲近的后果就是，当那个人抛弃了你，你就会不知所措。_  
  
“你们会开车对吧？”  
  
Eduardo冲了个澡。在看过Columbus的字条之后他需要独处一段时间，理清头脑。他觉得这就像是对他最后的嘲弄。他选择了一个充满僵尸的世界末日，不是为了这个世界本身，只是想要和这里的人在一起，却再次变成了孤家寡人。  
  
但是Eduardo决定，这一次他不能就这么坐着，必须做点什么。  
  
“当然可以”，Chris说，“酒店的停车场里就有几辆车，我们检查过了没问题。我们留下来就是为了万一你会回来。”  
  
“我回来了”，Eduardo说。他理顺了还没干透的头发，披上西装，“现在我们该去找Columbus。”  
  
Dustin跳下了床，挥起双拳，“棒极了！那么计划是？”  
  
“我们还有地图吗？”  
  
Chris点头，递过来一叠地图。  
  
“很好”，Eduardo开口，“我们知道他的最终目的地是哈佛大学。我们可以直接开去那儿，但是我担心他路上会有事。”  
  
“所以我们分头行事？”Chris问。  
  
“每人各自开一辆车。我们可以用对讲机联系，只要保持在通讯范围内。路上要留意有没有Columbus的踪迹。我们离那儿只有7个小时的路程，天黑前就能赶到。”  
  
“如果Columbus不在那儿怎么办？”Chris低声问他。  
  
“他一定在”，Eduardo很有把握地说，“带上行李，我们出发了。”  
  
***  
  
“说真的，那是我见过的最丑的车了”，Chris的声音从沙沙的对讲机里传过来。  
  
“你只是嫉妒罢了”，Dustin说。他的美式军车是明晃晃的黄色，在温和的康涅狄格州显得格外刺眼。  
  
“Dustin”，Eduardo插了进来，“你能不能走15号公路？Chris继续在91号上开，我会走17号。我们在Harford碰头。”  
  
“遵命。”Dustin回到，按响了喇叭。  
  
***  
  
“有发现吗？”Eduardo问道。他靠在自己朴素的轿车上，在加油站里等Chris来报告。Dustin正躺在他那黄色的庞然大物上，一边嚼着士力架，一边翻着明信片。  
  
Chris目光沉了下去，Eduardo知道他发现了什么。  
  
“在公路下的一个加油站。有几具被干掉不久的僵尸，看起来应该是Columbus的猎枪干的，全部都被开了两枪。”  
  
“那Columbus呢？”  
  
Chris摇了摇头，“他的车不在那儿。”  
  
“至少我们知道他走的是那条路了。”虽然这只是很小的一个线索，但Eduardo知道Columbus还在遵循着他们原本的计划。这意味着他没有完全放弃Eduardo，Eduardo也还未完全失去他。  
          
日落之时他们抵达了学校。Eduardo没花功夫去停车，就直接开着他的轿车驶上了曾经精心修整过的草坪。他能看到Chris和Dustin的车就在后头，他们犹豫了一下还是跟着Eduardo径直开向Kirkland。  
  
他跳下车走上人行道，登上台阶，冲进了他们的老寝室。  
  
Columbus没有在洗手间或躲在门后什么的。一进门就看到他躺在沙发上看书。  
  
“怎么？”Columbus说，“你在这里做什么？”  
  
Eduardo张开了笑脸，然后倒在Columbus身边，拉过他的好友，吻了上去。  
  
***  
  
Eduardo从来都不知道，在另一个世界，他签下了保密协议，得到了5%的股份。他从来都不知道，在那里，第二天他就跳上飞机消失在了世界的另一头。  
  
Mark永远没能有机会对他说……  
  
***  
  
“我想你”，Columbus说，“你去了哪里？我醒过来后以为你因为我们做的事而离开了。”他比了个奇怪的动作，Eduardo觉得他这样可爱极了。  
  
“对不起”Eduardo说。他就着领子拉近了Columbus。Eduardo渴望能够触摸Columbus身体的每个地方。他想要确认眼前的这个男孩是真实存在的，想要确认Columbus就在他眼前，而不是在这个国家的另一端或谈判桌的对面。“我有些事情不得不处理，现在都搞定了。”  
  
“我以为你不想和我在一起，所以走了。”  
  
Eduardo的嘴唇覆上Columbus的，“就算再给我一次机会，你也是我唯一的选择。”  
  
***  
  
Eduardo从来都不知道，Marilyn两周前就递了辞职报告，换了名字，造了份简历，在一家造纸公司得到了新工作。她的工作从来就没有完成过。  
  
***  
  
“你知道大学生什么东西最多？”Columbus问他，这时候他们已经在学校里住了几个星期了。  
  
这里的宿舍是绝佳的居住地点，坚固的红砖和旧式的建筑结构，几乎抵挡得住任何袭击。Chris和Dustin住在客厅的另一边。鸡单独住在他们的隔壁。  
  
Eduardo摇了摇头，一边想要亲一亲他。  
  
“一大堆润滑剂。”Columbus说。  
  
Eduardo的手立即在纽扣和拉链上行动起来。  
  
***  
  
Eduardo从来都不知道，在另一个世界里，是Mark最终做出的决定。  
  
***  
  
“我想你应该知道，”Columbus开口，手指插入Eduardo的发丝之中，Eduardo顺着他的动作蹭了蹭，就像猫咪在渴求得到更多的爱抚。“我想让你知道我的名字，我的真名。我是Mark。”  
  
Eduardo笑了起来，凑过去吻他，说，“嗨，我是Eduardo。”  
  
  
  
-全文完-

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “没来由的叛逆”，原文是rebel without a cause，不确定作者是指这部Rebel Without a Cause的电影，还是花朵在开玩笑说是青少年的叛逆o(╯□╰)o
> 
> 2\. 这文里的Columbus各种微表情可是意义深刻哦~~
> 
>  
> 
> 【写在完结后】
> 
> 一路翻下来很开心，The Social Network和Zombieland正是我最喜欢的两部Jesse的电影，能够看到把Mark和Columbus融合在一起的卷毛形象非常满足-V-  
> 看到这里，总算是搞清楚那些梦境、平行世界到底是怎么回事
> 
> 稍微理一下：
> 
> 本文开始的世界A：花朵和马渣在诉讼中 -> 花朵消失
> 
> 僵尸的世界B：有Columbus（Mark），应该是来自平行世界C，所以按推论，这个世界原本没有Mark，没有Eduardo，Chris和Dustin不确定是不是世界B的土著
> 
> 平行世界C：花朵和马渣诉讼结束，花朵飞往亚洲消失在马渣的面前，想要挽回的马渣接收了Marilyn给的机会，穿到了世界B，在这个还没有遇见ECD三人的世界里，从头开始，在FB出现前就爆发了僵尸末日，于是隐姓埋名为Columbus，独自旅行。也许在世界B重生的Mark没有了原本世界C的记忆，但保留了自己强烈想要表达自己真实感受的欲望，所以小Columbus虽然还是会紧张踌躇，但是始终能够适时地作出真情告白XD
> 
> 2011.4.13


End file.
